The Accidental Affair
by keepsmiling9
Summary: Fifth year at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione secretly start seeing each other. What will their family and friends say when they discover the loves secret and for how long can their illicit activities remain secret. Suck at summaries tbh.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harry Potter FF. Hope you like it**

What in the name of Merlin is Granger fucking thinking this morning. She struts in to potions with bloody Potter. Clearly that's not out of the ordinary but the low cut shirt she's wearing tucked into her micro fucking skirt that falls mid thigh. Along with the nude stocking! Damm she looks hot. And for once her frizzy mane is tamed and she has loose curls that elegantly fall to her shoulders. Adorning little make up. Like it should be. Her lips looks delectable, so fucking kissable in that clear gloss and the charcoal eyeliner around her eyes brings out those hazel orbs. It gives her a mysterious vibe, but what gets me the most is those killer heals! Fuck me!

Potter appears to be the only one oblivious to his best friends current sex appeal as they casually chat. Weasel, however, walks behind them gaping and watching her ass and hips move, through her robes. My blood boils. Bastard! Better keep his filthy hands and thoughts to himself i think.

Every male in the dungeon oggles Granger. Fuckers, shes mine. She takes her usual seat and Weasel races over pushing Potter out of the way. Sandwiching her between Longbottom and himself. He shrugs and murmurs something to Potter, who in return quirks a brow and sighs. As all this is happening Granger is assisting Longbottom with last minute alterations with his homework. Oblivious to the bloody Weasels advances. I'm going to give her hell for this. Shes meant to be mine! Yet she flaunts herself in front of all these fuckers.

Seething I glare at the trio, whilst attempting to readjust myself. Thank god for the desks in here, otherwise my bulge like many of the fuckers who are eye fucking my girl, would surely be noticeable.

Pansy notices what I'm doing and places her hand on my upper thigh. Leaning over and giving me an eyeful of her cleavage. She whispers  
"Let me take care of it"  
What! I certainly didn't expect her to come out with that, especially whilst in class. Before I can even process what she said I feel her stroking me through my trousers. Mmm that feels good as I lean back into my seat, close my eyes and think of Granger rubbing me. The slamming of the dungeon doors bring me out of my fantasy, as I see Professor Snape stalking to the front of the classroom, I push away her hand hissing  
"Are you insane! Stop it"  
She smirks,  
"But, you appeared to be enjoying yourself...so much"

I glare at her, shuffle in my seat trying to put as much space as possible between us.

Snape snaps at the class and the grueling two hour lesson commences. I never usually mind potions. Snape lets us Slytherin's get away with murder. Although recently his outburst at Granger have been pissing me off. But today combined with that, my still throbbing member, fighting of Pansy's advances, brewing a complicated potion and throwing jibes towards the Weasel throughout the lesson, its been torture. Especially watching Granger move, as she seemingly innocently walks towards the supply cupboard every set of male and a few female eyes focus on her swaying hips and that plump, gorgeous ass.

When the bell finally chimes signalling the end of class I couldn't be more relived. I march out ignoring Pansy and Goyle who try to get my attention. I need to find Granger. I hear mutterings around me of how hot she looked today and even a few idiots feeling bold claiming to ask her to accompany them on the next Hogsmade weekend. Like they have a chance I snicker to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I locate her not far from the dungeons, in a heated conversation with the Weasel. Fucker is checking her out. Oh no you don't. I instantly grab Hermione by the wrist and pull her towards me. Whispering into her ear as I glare at the Weasel whose face is turning the same shade as his hair, fists clenching at his sides and mouth hanging open.  
"Granger, not that you don't look sexy enough for me to explode in my pants, but be a good girl and get to your dormitory and put on some less revealing clothes now"

She blushes red and gapes at me. What? Did I not make myself clear enough?

The Weasel takes the moment to get involved,  
"Get your filthy hands of her Malfoy" he snarls.  
Tosser has to make a scene in the corridor.

I pull her into me and she gasps as my erection makes contact with her thigh.  
"And if I don't Weasel?...Whose going to make me...you?" I stifle a laugh and continue as I release her wrist and place my hand on her thigh and she shivers beneath it. My other hand clutching my wand directed straight at Weasely.

"On the note of filthy, Grangers outfit certainly is. Don't you think?...Tsk Tsk. That it Weasel you want her? Can't bear to have me touch her like this?"  
He finally notices my hand as it snakes it way beneath her skirt.  
Potter and Longbottom have managed to make there way through the crowd and are taken aback by the sight of Granger and me.

Before Potter has a chance to even grab his wand, Snape parts the masses and reaches us. I quickly remove my hand from Hermionie and obtain a suitable distance. He sneers at Potter and Weasley  
"Can't the golden trio even go an hour without causing commotion to draw attention to themselves?"  
"But Professor, Draco ...Herminonie...er..he was touching her" Longbottom interjected.  
The potions master raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to a blushing Hermonie who starred at the ground, whilst Potters mouth hung open in shock.

"Miss Granger, do these allegations hold any truth" Snape questioned.  
"That bloody pure blood maniac had his hands sliding up her skirt!" the weasel seethed. Snape taken aback snarled  
"Weasely forty points from Gryfrindor for your lack of manners and colorful use of language."  
"But Sir, Malfoy practically attempted to sexually assault Hermonie in public" Potter interjects.  
"Granger, want to put these rumors to bed?" Snape questioned.  
"Err, Sir...Draco didn't do anything" she whispered with tears in her eyes.  
"Very well then...what are the rest of you doing loitering here! Get to class now!" he bellowed at the crowd. And before Potter and Weasely could argue she dragged them away.

Blaise wolf whistles as he approaches me.  
"Damm, did you really cop a feel. She's bloody hot, even for a mudblood." I glared at him. How dare he speak of her like that. Before I respond Pansy shrieks  
"He would never lower his standards to a mudblood! How dare you even insinuate that."  
She came closer to me and wrapped herself around me. Fuck when will she get the message that I'm not interested. Pushing her of, I look at my fellow fifth year Slytherins.  
"The lot of you shut it and leave me the fuck alone" and off I stalked to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Impatiently I sit in the Great Hall, listening to Pansy drivel on whilst the others hang on her every word. Nott and Blaise feign interest. I recall the night I walked in on them. Not that I blame them, Pansy is easy. A great stress reliever and she knows what shes doing. So it great sex.

Maybe its wrong but shes willing to sate a mans urges. By her screams I'm sure she has a great time to. But I rather have Granger under me as I tease her before I thrust into and continue to pound into her causing her to scream out my name. Fuck just the thought of it causes me to harden again! Fuck me. Arghh damm Granger. She has to be such a fucking tease. Especially after today, when we meet in the room of requirement tonight all I'll be thinking of is the numerous ways to ravish her body.

It's the same bloody routine every night! We arrive, casually lounge and talk. She begins to innocently flirt, I turn on the patent Malfoy charm which she finds irresistible. She comes on to me, we make out, my hands roam her body, she swats them away. We continue to make out. I get incredibly turned on and want to fuck her into the next century. She pushes me away, telling me we need to slow down! Fuck women, don't fucking tease me then. Arghh I so fucking need a release tonight. Pansy will have to do. Granger will throw a fit but she can hardly blame me after a day like today.

Just then through the corner of my eye I catch catch her walking in with the Weasel and Potter in the midst of a heated conversation. They catch my eye, giving Granger that panty dropping smirk I watch her blush and squirm under my gaze whilst the boys glare at me. Fuckers as if I care. Weasel grabs her and drags her away, that's when my blood boils as I realise shes still in the same fucking outfit as this morning.

I interrupt Pansy's and the boys conversation, they'll get over it. Leaning over I whisper into her ear,  
"Why don't you take yourself to my dormitory, into my bed...draw the curtains, and wait for me like a good little girl" I lean back winking at her. Merlin, shes already a mess, heavily panting she nods at me and quickly scurries away without another word. I catch Granger's gaze but ignore her. She fucking lets the Weasel hang around her every minute of the day whilst he eye fucks her, so why cant I have some fun.

'But shes not fucking him' my subconscious sneers at me. Well she isn't fucking me either, besides how do I know she isn't, the way she is with me with him or both of them. Its not like we said we'd be exclusive and she's not so innocent dressed the way she is for the whole school to see.

Goyle the oaf cackles besides me  
"Cant stop staring at Granger, can you Draco? Gonna be thinking of her as you do Pansy?"  
I glare at him, instantly silencing him. Addressing the group I say  
"Give me the dormitory for an hour or so, I'm sure you can entertain yourselves in the common room for a bit"  
I rise to their wolf whistling and jeering. I turn back hoping to catch a glimpse of her. She's red faced, pursed lips and narrowed eyes. As soon as she notices me looking she whips her head around engaging the Weasel in conversation whilst excessively touching him.  
She's furious. Well, makes two of us then


	4. Chapter 4

How insensitive of him to flaunt his slut in front of me. Before he followed her out. I was so angry I feared I would break out in tears. I spent so long today getting dressed up, hoping he'd pay attention to me whilst we actually are surrounded by people. And I thought just maybe after potions as he held me. In a manner as if he was staking claim of me. But what a fool I was. He's going to spend the night with her now. Maybe if I actually gave into him and do it he wont go to her. No I want to know I'm loved, I want my first time to be special. Draco can be so hot and cold I honestly don't know how he feels. I inwardly sigh as I glare at his retreating form, he then swings around and his eyes meet mine. Ignoring him I turn to Ronald placing my hand on his upper arm, knowing it'll piss him off.  
Well I hope the moron enjoys the slut, because there is no way I'm going to see that arsehole tonight. Or ever again for that matter.

Slamming the door to my dormitory I tear apart the curtain obstructing the view of my bed. To find a panty clad Pansy looking rather anxious.  
"Get your clothes an leave, this instance" I snarl at her.  
Looking rather hurt and confused she whimpers  
"But Draco..."  
"Just put on your fucking clothes and leave" I snapped, interrupting her.  
With tears in her eyes she scurries around my bed to retrieve her belongings and hastily dresses herself. Fuck, why are they all fucking crying today I internally yell.  
She scuttles out of the room slamming the door behind her.

I quickly strip till I'm just in my boxer shorts and then slump on my bed. Thinking of Granger, I grab hold of my penis through my pants. Recalling last night, when she striped for me. She remained in her lacy black push up bra that made her breasts look so inviting. She even allowed me to suckle her nipples through her bra. A huge feat for her. I didn't think she'd be so brazen but hell she always manages to shock me and as she wiggled herself out of her skirt to greet me with her bare buttocks. Fuck her ass is incredible and I was grateful for the fact she was wearing a thong, I grabbed hold of her cheeks and softly kneaded them as she moaned.

With each thought of her the grip on my engorged member tightened and I stroked more rapidly. Fuck I imagined Granger taking me and squeezing me in her soft gentle hand whilst the other would play with my balls. She's fucking incredible. I wish she would go down on me. I'd love to feel myself in the warmth of it as she would suckle on me or my grabbing her head and roughly fucking that sweet mouth of hers.

After she got rid of her clothes, I pulled her onto my lap. My mouth seeking out hers for a series of steamy kisses. She would nipple on my lips seeking entrance, whilst straddling my hips and gently brushing against my manhood, enough to drive me crazy with desire. She would roughly tug on my hair and her tongue would ravish the insides of my mouth. Exploring it, seeking out every inch of it. She tastes incredible. Overwhelmed with desire I flip her over and push her into the sofa.

Whilst she giggles and yelps. I give her a quick passionate kiss before I tug at the cups of her bra pulling them down with my teeth. She moans out as I graze her nipples with my teeth. My mouth quickly latches onto her breast and I begin to suckle. She squirms beneath me moaning. Fuck my member hardens further. Boarding on painful. I take he other nipple between my thumb and forefinger whilst I rub and tug on it. My other hand slides down her body reaching the apex of her thighs. I feel the wetness through her panties as I begin to rub and tease her folds through her panties before putting pressure on her clit and massaging it.

Her breathing labored and deep as I bring her to her peak. Her legs begin to stiffen and I know she's close. I apply more pressure and rub her clit harder whilst pinching her nipple between my fingers. Her back arches and I bite down on the breast that I was devouring, with my mouth. It pushes her over the edge and she screams out my name in release. Clinging onto me. I stay rubbing her as she rides it out and until she collapses beneath me.

I'm stroking myself at a frantic pace as I recall the events of last night and as I remember the look on her face as she came. I cum all over my hand. My seed squirting long and hard. I continue to pump till I'm empty, moaning Granger's name. Fuck I'm a mess because of that girl. Quite literally, as I collapse onto my bed with a semen covered hand and abdomen with ruined sheets. I reach out for my wand, clean myself up before collapsing into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

Granger has been avoiding me all week. Damm women. She struts around flirting and flaunting herself to these idiots and pays me no attention. Its bloody infuriating. She hasn't even been coming to the room of requirement, so I don't even know what her problem is. Its had me on edge and I'm snapping at everyone.

I will have her speak to me today I vow as I make my way to Herbology.

I get there and am instantly irritated by the giggling girls flocking around the greenhouses. I spot Daphne and Pansy who appear to be sneering at them, I approach them. Pansy will be over what happened between us, if not its not long till Christmas and I'll be sure to get her something extra nice. After all we are childhood friends.

"Whats up ladies?"  
Sneering Daphne responds  
"Cormac, just asked Granger out..."  
"Which makes no sense cuz he's hot and she's well you know Granger" Pansy interjected.  
"Anyway, that's not the hilarious bit. Weasely got wound up that someone so bluntly asked her out, started on Cormac and declared his love to Granger" Daphne continued.  
"That's when Cornac and him starting throwing fists, I hope Weasely didn't mare his perfect features. He's quite good looking. Anyway, Potter playing the hero as usual tried to break it up and Weaselys fist connected with his nose. So Granger dragged him up to the castle to have it fixed and the other two just had words both claiming to win her affections" Pansy finished.

WTF is going on. A week she ignores me and now this shit is going down. Mionie is mine, neither of those idiots will have her. Blinded by anger I march back to the castle. I will find Granger and we will sort this shit out this instance!  
I hear Pansy and Daphne calling me but I ignore them and practically race back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Marching up to the castle I push all those leaving the great hall after a late breakfast, out of my way and race up the stairs. I hope to catch Granger as she's leaving the Hospital Wing.

Once I get to the third floor and swiftly turn the corner I collide into her. Her belongings scatter along the corridor. She scowls at me and accio's them back.

"Draco" she snarls  
Not responding I simply grasp her by the waist and pull her into me. She becomes flustered.  
"W...what do you want?"  
"You Mionie, I want you" I wink at her. That seems to snap her out of it as she places her hands on my chest and pushes me away.  
"Please, Mionie...why are you doing this?"  
She huffs and spat,  
"Doing what? You clearly cant be associated with a mudblood so run along before someone sees you! And I honestly think you and Pansy are perfect for each other, you both are horrid."  
Although she says it with malice I can tell shes holding back the tears. Her beautiful honey orbs are glassy. Fuck, I don't want to hurt her.  
"Look Hermionie, me, Pansy, nothing happened I swear" I plead with her. She just glares at me, shrugs her shoulders and trys to push past me.

Argh, will she fucking listen!  
Blocking her movements I take her face in my hands and force her to look at me.  
"Baby, please..."  
"No don't you dare think you can sweat talk me! I'm not falling for it. It may work on all the others, not me. You're awful! You manipulate girls, just to get what your after. Then you toss them aside to move onto your latest conquest! That's all I am to you! A fucking assignment, of some sort. The Slytherin sex god thi-"

I interrupted her by slamming my mouth onto hers and inserting my tongue into her mouth. She resists at first but I take her wrist in one of my hands and hold them by her behind. Pushing myself further into her. She arch's her back against the wall. My other hand snakes its way down her back and begins to knead her ass. She moans and grinds herself further into me, pulling her wrist from within their confines I release them.

Her hands instantly make their way to my head. Where she begins to viciously tug on my hair. WTF. She then painfully bites down on my lower lip and knees me in the crotch.

Fuck I fall to the ground moaning in agony . Whilst she hovers over me smirking.  
"Keep away from me! You womanizing arsehole!"


	7. Chapter 7

Fuck she did nor just knee me in the balls. WTF. Grunting I pull myself up and grab my bag, dragging myself back to my dormitory to nurse my sore balls. Fuck whats gotten into her and why wont she even hear me out. She's been completely unreasonable.

"That's women for you" Blaise answers  
"WTF you doing in here? And what? Was I saying that out loud?" shit I need to pull myself together. Damm Hermionie Granger. Driving me fucking crazy.  
Blaise just shrugs "So who is she then Draco?"  
Smirking I reply "Someone incredible, shes perfect but she's pissed at me, fucking kneed me in the balls. There hurting like a bitch." I moaned whilst he snickered.

"Wow your definitely pussy whipped! Running after her still, after that. Sheesh. Well Draco if she means that much to you just give her what she wants. You'll then finally get some and snap out of being a complete dick to be around."  
Did he just speak to me like that. This is all Grangers fault.  
"I cant, she wants people to know. I can't do that. My parents, my father would go insane. I wouldn't put it past him to kill her" sighing I fall back into the bed.

"It's up to you mate, but if she means anything to you, make it up to her. Explain your reasoning. But yeah your fathers fucking crazy, but I doubt he'll kill a witch just cuz your banging her. Whats he gonna be worried that it'll jeopardizes your and Greengrass's arrangement. Dude you've fucked Daphne and one day she's going to be your sister in law. Damm. That's just wrong! Oh, and Draco I'm guessing your smart enough not to make her aware of the Greengrass situation" he snickers.

"Anyway, gotta run now, lessons and that" the door swing shut and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

Why the fuck is my life so fucked up I internally yell!


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't been able to get Hermionie alone all week. She's been avoiding me like the plague, not responding to my owls, or even meeting me in the room of requirement. The icing on the cake though is I fucking walked in on her and fucking Cormac making out in the library last night. The bastard had his hands hovering above her ass and his tongue down her throat.

WTF is she doing? We had been seeing each other for ages before we did anything remotely physical. And there she was with him, by the looks of it enjoying him and clinging onto him, with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Draco" Crabbe interrupts my thoughts "Gonna cum Hogsmade with us then?" Hmm I'd like to go by myself then maybe I can finally get a moment with Granger.  
"Nah, I've got some things to finish up, I'll come find you guys if I come." I tell them and leave the Great Hall.

The Third years huddle with excitement in the corridor, its their first visit. And I have to bloody help ensure that they all have got consent forms and shit. Bloody prefect duties.

Making my way to the front of the crowd my mood instantly brightens. Herminoie is there. Fuck Malfoy you sound like a fucking sap pull yourself together.

Approaching her unnoticed I lean close and seductively whisper,  
"Join me for lunch at the three broomsticks, Granger." She tenses and snaps her head around.  
"Are you to thick to get the message! I'm not interested leave me the hell alone" before I'm even able to respond she starts speaking to the third years.

Almost 40 minutes later the corridor is deserted and I attempt to broach the subject again but before I'm not even capable of uttering another word. I turned around to be horrified by the site before my eyes.

Cormac has his arms wrapped around Hermionie, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Holding her firmly against his chest as she reaches her arms behind to wrap them around his neck. She looks content and happy giggling and innocently flirting with him I could never do that for her.

Before they notice me I drag my sorry ass to the dungeons vowing to let go. Its best for both of us I try convincing myself.

**This will be a Dramionie FF. Cormac is just a inconvenience for Draco. **

**Also I most likely will end up dating a few chapters every week on one day. Thanks to everyone who followed and Favorited. Love you! Please review I love hearing from you guys! Have a great weekend ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for such a late post. I was moving then my wifi provider would not relocate it. It's been a nightmare. I'm currently updating from a friends. So hopefully they will sort it super soon. Anyway here is a super long chapter to make up for lack of updates. Enjoy :D **

**Oh and they may be a few, ok maybe quite a lot spelling and grammar mistakes, didn't do a reread. sorry. **

I tried to forget her. What the fuck was happening to me? I'm Draco Lucious Malfoy I dont get like this. I have girls falling all over themselves for me. Pacing the dormitory I run my hands through my hair in frustration. Fuck, why is this happenkng. it's been three dam weeks since the Hogsmade incident and maybe I could forget her and move on to the next shag if she didn't have everywhere i went. What further pissed me of it was always with him.

I hate seeing him with his filthy hands all over her. His mouth on her, her grinding her body into his. She's such a fucking tease. Yet I want her, even if just for one more damn time. Her taste to linger on my tongue. Mmmmm she tastes exquistie.

I lean back on my bed and think about her. You'r turning into a fucking pussy Malfoy, my subconscious sneers. Fuck, if i give a shit, I just want her. A mudblood it mocks me, further. Fuck you, don't you dare talk about her like that. What the fuck am I doing? I really am going crazy arguing with myself.

To distract myself I allow myself to daydream of Hermione. I recall the first time I went down on her. I recall how nervous she was, that was the closest I ever got to having her. If that fucker's had her I'll kill him. Even if he's been allowed to taste her sweet nectar I'll rip out his tongue. bastard. Argh I'm furious.

She looked so adorable that day. Her bushy mane was Medusa like from the humidty of the potions lessons. She was so frustrated that day, something to do with Umbridge and Potter. In all honesty, with the mention of Potter my interest dwindled. Besides if Umbridge despised Potter as much as me, maybe it would be wise to get on her good side I then mused.

I remember halting her pacing by wrapping my arms around her from behind and nuzzling her neck.  
"Draco" she chastatied  
"yes, dear" I murmed against ger skin as I began to pepper it with soft kisses.  
"Do you have any idea how adorable you are when your frustrated?"  
"Don't you dare even start with that bull" she snapped as I bit down on her neck but it quickly turned into a moan.  
"You like that baby?" I whispered.

I slowly started, unzipping her skirt which she wiggled out of before stepping out of. She then turned and pushed me onto the sofa before straddling me. I ran my hands over her behind, pulling her onto my enlarged length. She giggled and whispered  
"Draco, dear, do u believe it'll be that easy to bed me?" pulling her head down I bite her chin "Don't make me make you, dear". "Make me, what?" she snapped "Make you want to fuck me, dear" I murmured as I rolled her over so I now was hovering over her.

Pushing, my hands up to gently caress her breasts. Her head falls back over the edge of the sofa as she sighs in pleasure. She looks so inviting. I slowly begin unbuttonibg her shirt as to give her a chance to protest or push me away.

Her red lacy bra clung to her breasts and I lowered my mouth to them and carresed them with my tongue. Her nipples hardened under the material and she was panting.  
"Ahhh, oh Draco. Please" I began biting down on her, but wanted to leave her begging for more so pulled away just at the right moment. She was restless, she wanted that release. So I placated her by placing wet kisses down her abdomnen and ran my nose over her sex. She smelt intoxicating and I could feel the wetness through her panties. I bite her there and she lets out a deep feral moan. Fuck that turns me on.

I quickly release her from the grip of my mouth and pay attention to her thighs. Bathing them in kisses. Their so creamy and soft. Fuck she's gorgeous. The epitome of gorgeous. Before I can control my urges I'm ripping apart her little lacy g string with my teeth.

Fuck who'd have thought Granger would wear sexy knickers. Her fingers by now have weaved through my hair as I gently peppered her with kisses, there. She was so exposed to me and I loved knowing I had her submitting to me.

Her moans sound so enticing. Fuck she sounds amazing. My tounge slowly manouveres its way into her entrance. She's loving it. I've thrown her legs over my shoulders. So my face is buried inside her. She tastes so sweet I could lap up her sweetness forever.

As I work her over with my tongue I push my index finger into her, it glides right in. She's so wet. Fuck. She lets out sweet moans as I pump her and insert another finger, whilst suckling on her clit.

She's so close, i can feel it. I want her to come in my mouth. I pull my finger out and grab her ass, pulling her further onto my face. Her grip on my hair tightens and she wraps her legs around my head. Fuck, this is so hot.

I've never cared about my partner pleadure, especially whilst I'm rock hard. But I want Granger to come. My tongue weaves its way into her. She's on the brink, not even able to put a coherent sentence together. Fuck, she's clenching around my tongue, with a final flick as I bite onto her nub she squirts all over my face.

OMFG this is fucking incredible I think to myself as I lap up her juices. She tries to push me away, WTF. I sear her slit with wet kisses before I pull away and look into her eyes. Where I saw utter mortification.

I quickly wiped the evidence of her pleasure on the sleve of my cloak and cupped her face gently.  
"Hermione, what's wrong? If your worried about me telling people, I'm not going to. I promise." she bites her lip and whispers  
"It's not just that. But I...I" she takes a deep breath "accidentally peed on your face and you didnt stop...why?"

It's taking everything for me not to burst out laughing. She see's the smirk on my face and pulls away, but I grab her before she leaves. I sat up on the sofa and place her in my lap. Wrapping my arms around her, she tries to protest but I overpower her.

"Hermione, listen to me" I snap. "No, let me go Malfoy"she retorts.  
"For fucks sake, you didn't pee on my face, if thats what you're worried about. Fuck, I'd be scared shitless if you did that" I joke but she stiffens in my arms. Fuck, way to placate her, Draco, great going.

I push her hair away from the side of her face and begin kissing her neck, up, across her jaw before I begin suckling on her earlobe.  
"Hermione, you squirted and it was fucking increbible. I've never had anyone who could do that before. It's fucking hot" she blushes  
"What do you mean?"  
"Fuck I don't know how to explain it, you just really strongly came all over my face and I thoroughly enjoyed lapping up your juices." she blushes a deeper shade as I nuzzle her neck.

"Mionie, why dont you read up on it and explain the dynamics of it to me." she swings around and pushed me onto my back, stradlling me. Hey, I'm not complaining she look hot in her state. Furious and just in a bra, on top of me, poking me in the chest she shouts  
"Don't you dare mock me Malfoy!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it dear" I say as I reach up to kiss her but she pulls away.

"Hermione..." I start but she interupts me.  
"Why did it feel like that though?"  
"Like what? Don't rell me you don't like coming" I ask stunned. "No, no, not that. Why did it feel like you know, like I was peeing." she sighs burying her head in my chest.

I smirk, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer. "Don't you dare laugh at me Draco, it'll be the last thing you ever do" she munbles against me. "Never, sweatheart". WTF did I just say that? WTF are you thinking Malfoy?!

Shit, I just hope she missed it. I stayed rubbing her back till she fell asleep. That was the first night we spent together, wrapped in each others arms. it was utter bliss.

Malfoy why are you being such a godam pussy! This girl thinks she can take you for a fool. All you need is to get a fucking distraction. Like how it used to be before Granger came along and fucked up everything.

I was content, fucking every slut in this castle but no the bloody mudblood had to come along. She will not make a fool out of me! I will not sit her like some fool remising of my time with her. She means nothing, she's just a girl, who I didn't even get to shag.

That's it I just need a realease. Draco its time to prowl the castle for someone new. Yeah thats exactly what I need, a tight cunt which i haven't had before, to pound into.

It's just after super and a while till curfew so there are a fair amount of people milling around. No one thats taken my fancy yet though. It's all going fine though, I find myself distracted from her, thats until I turn onto the fifth floor.

I see Cormac with his paw like hands firmly on her ass and trying to suck the life out of her. She's just as animatedly responding, with one hand running through his hair whilst the other rests at the back of his neck.

I cough interrupting them. She breathlessly gasps  
"Malfoy" before she wipes the saliva surronding her mouth away. Eurgh. Thank Slazar I skipped dinner.  
"That'll be 50 points from Gryfindor each, displays of public affection are frowned upon you see" I drawl.  
"You dont have the authority to do that" snaps Cormac, who the fuck told him he could speak.

"He may not but I do" sneers my godfather, Severus Snape from behind me.  
"Get to your dormitory now! Before I make it a 100 a pice" he snapped as they scamperes of glowering at him.

He looks down, searching my face "Draco, is their a problem? you appear to have been out of sorts in recent weeks." I gulp, shit he cannot find out. If he does he'll undoubtedly tell my father who will kill her then me. Fuck.

Just play it cool Draco.  
"Oh, you know nothing really. Just haven't been feeling great recently."  
"Well, come with me to my office, we'll get you something for that and over a firewhiskey I'm sure you can enlighten me to what the real problem is."

Shit I gulped and nodded and followed his bat like form and billowing black velvet robes to his dungeon. Feeling as if I was walking to my execution.


End file.
